


This Is Their Happiness

by Tancy



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Humiliation, Intersex!Chuck, Is it rape if you enjoy the hell out of it?, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Power Bottom!Raleigh, Sleepy Cuddles, virgin!Chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tancy/pseuds/Tancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would've happened if Pacific Rim was a porno movie:</p>
<p>The one where Chuck is turned on after getting his ass kicked, and goes to his room to vent his sexual frustration (he is an omega and in heat, but he doesn't know it.) , and gets eaten out and fucked by Raleigh as a result. </p>
<p>Lol, I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Their Happiness

Chuck, to say the least, is mortified. He just got his ass handed to him on a silver platter by a washed-up has-been. Like, what the fuck? And then his old man has to stop him from getting the other cheek busted? Goddamn. 

But, the most mortifying thing isn’t the pummeling, it is how turned on he Chuck is. Chuck is flushed in the face, dick hard, and straining against his pants. He moans, palming himself. 

Okay, okay, just a quickie, Chuck thinks. His hands reach for his belt, undoing it, and reaching in his pants. 

Chuck flushes an even brighter red, his eyes falling shut, head tilting back. His hard length pulsed in his hand, all of his blood leaving his beet-red face and traveling south. Chuck stumbles back to his bed, falling down. His cock pops out of his pants, flushed red, pre-come already beading at the top. He squeezes, sliding up roughly, thumbing the slit. 

“Raleigh,” Chuck moans, reaching lower to his wet, very feminine hole. He stickd two fingers into his wet heat, his other hand coming down and playing with his clit. “Yeah, Raleigh.” Chuck purred. He pulled his fingers out, seeing the clear arousal on his fingers made him groan in shame again. 

Someone banged on the door, “Chuck!” 

Chuck froze. Someone banged on the door again, louder, harder. Chuck didn’t know what to do, “Chuck!” 

It was Raleigh. Nothing happened for a moment. Chuck kept perfectly still, afraid that if he moves, then Raleigh would hear, and he would come and investigate. And Chuck had a boner, and was exposed on his bed. Chuck heard a grunt, and then he went pale when his door opens, and, oh hot damn, Raleigh walks through, and freezes, a deer in the headlights. His pupils blow wide. 

They stare at each other, waiting for the other to make the first, however awkward, move. 

And then Raliegh says, “I knew you were hot for it, Chuck.” Chuck flushes pink again, a blush so intense that it slowly creeps up his neck and then spread its embarrassing rosy finger across his cheeks. What was Chuck to do?

Raleigh steps forward, looking devious. Chuck is paralyzed solid as a rock with fear. Raleigh reaches him, looks down, and sees Chuck’s female sex, and grinned. “So that’s why you’re always so grouchy,” he smirks. Chuck’s cheeks flare up again, “And you’re blushing like a virgin,” Raleigh adds with his blue eyes sparkling. Chuck glares up at him, growls, but it isn’t working very well. Raleigh chuckles, and leans down and kisses Chuck on his writhing mouth, quickly quieting them down into soft, sugar-sweet lips. 

Raleigh slipped his tongue into the other’s mouth, swirling around and playing with Chuck’s. Chuck moans, dazed. What is wrong with him? Raleigh’s rough hands slide down to Chuck’s waiting cock, jacking him off slow and sweet, and then hot and rough, every once in a while thumbing the wet slit. Chuck is beginning to leak slick onto the bed from his sopping hole. 

“Rah-leigh! St-stop! I don’t want this.” Chuck says, coming back to his senses, pushing the other off, because he was being jacked-off by Raleigh, of all of the people in the world. 

Raleigh smirks at Chuck, squeezing his length to make a point. Chuck flinched, biting his inner cheek. “No?” Raleigh says, his face mocking innocence. His reaches lower and flicks Chuck’s clit up, hard, but smooth, and oh-so good. Chuck’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, mouth lawling open, eyes falling closed again. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Raleigh concludes his sentence, pulling Chuck’s pants and underwear off, his boots already by the closed door. Raleigh pulls Chuck’s legs open, “Hold these,” he says, Chuck, surprisingly, obeys. 

He is so far gone. Raleigh leans down and then laps at Chuck’s ignored, sensitive clit, flicking it back and forth, up and down. Chuck moans loudly, unable to stop himself. And then Raleigh begins to pull at the hard, flushed dick again, thumbing the tip. “Flip me over,” Chuck demands. Raleigh looks up at him, tongue still in his clit, “Why?”

“... I don’t like being on my back,” he says after a while. Raleigh’s lips twitch up, licking his lips with Chuck’s arousal. “No, you are going to block your moans by hiding your face in a pillow, I want to hear your approval,” Raleigh smiles, and nips at the swollen clit.

Chuck startles, arches his back, a strangled moan escaping his lips, and white streaks paint his panting, sweaty stomach. Raleigh laughs. “Man, you are really far gone. I haven’t even started with you yet.” Raleigh laughs. Chuck just blows out a puff of steam, his face returning to normal colors. 

Raleigh pushes Chuck’s shirt up, reaching for his perky nipples, flushed with blood, hard and pink. He rubs the tip of one, Chuck sucks in a breath. Raleigh pinches them both, and Chuck arches into his hands, moaning for more. “Raleigh,” Raleigh smirks, putting his mouth to one, his tongue flicking over the surface before latching on. 

Chuck tenses, quivers, and pushes his head into the pillow. Raleigh does the same to the other, Chuck squeezes his eyes shut. 

Raleigh undoes his belt, pulling his rock hard cock out, rubbing himself. Chuck’s eyes widen, “No! Raleigh, don’t!” Raleigh doesn’t flinch, instead leans into Chuck’s face, 

“What, you afraid to get that little Australian cherry popped, and enjoy it?” he taunts, daring Chuck to challenge him, to fight him. Chuck just stares, “I am no vir-”

“You sure do blush and moan my name like one,” Raleigh states, “But you do spread your legs like a cheap whore, just begging to be fucked.” Chuck snarls, Raleigh kisses him, pushing him back to the bed. Raleigh aligns himself with Chuck’s hole, and pushes in, fucking the insubordinate senseless. Chuck digs his nails into his own thighs, keeping them open, moaning.

“Yeah, you’re a little cock whore aren’t you? Just lay back and take it, arch into it, beg for it, crave it.” Raleigh says, rubbing the pink clit again, Chuck’s walls squeeze around him, hot tears are burning the backs of his eyes from the pure pleasure coursing through his veins, lighting up every nerve ending in his body. He pants, hot breath hitting the sex-heavy air. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah! Rah-liegh! Oh, right there, Nhghjks!” Chuck whimpers, grinding his teeth together to keep from moaning too loud. Raleigh used his other hand to stroke his growing erection, Chuck’s previously clamped mouth fallsl open, a series of high-pitched moaned ah’s! and ee’s! slipping through every time Raleigh slams into him. 

Chuck comes all over Raleigh’s fist, and his own stomach. But Raleigh doesn’t stop, he just squeezes his length even harder, tugging, and pulling roughly. Tears spill over Chuck’s cheeks, “Raleigh! Stop! To- Too much!” Chuck cries, head thrown back, more sweaty, panted ah’s! leave his swollen lips. Chuck rubs his nipples between his warm, padded fingers, arching into both of their touches. 

“Doesn’t seem like you want me to,” Raleigh smirks again. Chuck is bright red in the face from arousal, and some shame:

Chuck comes for a third time that day. Raleigh works and fucks him through it. 

“Now it’s your turn,” Raleigh says, flipping them over. Chuck is fucked out and dazed, looking rather confused. Raleigh pushes up into him, but Chuck doesn’t move. Raleigh rolls his eyes, and pulls Chuck down to kiss him, fucking up into him, making Chuck bounce and the bed rock. 

Raleigh puts his hands on his hips, helps him sway them, even if he is unresponsive. Raleigh just continuously pushes up into him. Chuck, who is dazed beyond belief, suddenly crashes back to earth with a pitiful moan. He begins to ride Raleigh, hard, working his hips in circled, back and forth, almost an “angelic” dance. Raleigh moans, he slaps Chuck’s ass, and pulls his cheeks apart. 

Chuck starts to pant, his flaccid cock beginning to harden again. 

Huh.

Raleigh smacks his ass again, harder. Chuck slams down onto him a little rougher, his hands reaching up to pinch his own nipples. “Yeah, Ray, like that. Spank me. I have been a filthy whore.” 

Raleighs eyebrows shoot up. What, now?

Raleigh smacks the other cheek, leaving a red handprint across it. Chuck groans, fucking down on him harder. Raleigh closes his eyes and comes up into Chuck, fucking him a little more. a ragged moan escaping his lips. 

Raleigh comes down from his high to see an indignant looking Chuck. 

Oh.

Well, whoops. 

Raleigh pulls out and flips Chuck onto his back. Raleigh smirks as he kisses Chuck on the lips, and then to his collar bone, sucking in a love-bite, but if that bite is a little visible above all of Chuck’s shirts, then it was an “accident.” 

Raleigh continues down until he meets Chuck’s sex, and plays with the clit once again before inserting two fingers into the wet heat, doing a “come here” motion. Chuck nearly loses his mind, squirming under the attention to his sensitive parts. Raleigh’s tongue goes straight under the hood of Chuck’s clit, electing a pleasure-filled cry from his already strangled throat. 

Chuck’s walls contract around him, a clear fluid spilling out of his hole, Raleigh fucks his fingers through it. 

Chuck does limp. A final, exhausted breath leaving his lungs. Raleigh smiles. Chuck is clearly fucked out. 

Raleigh gets a warm cloth and wipes sleeping Chuck down. Raleigh slips his pants on, and makes himself presentable. He looks at Chuck for a moment, and then begins to leave. 

Chuck cracks a tired open, like, the-fuck-you-going? Chuck is close enough to grab Raleigh’s sweater, and gives him a pleading, puppy-eyed look. Raleigh caves, slipping his shoes and shirt off and climbing into bed with Chuck. Chuck instantly wraps himself around Raleigh, snuggling his nose into Raleigh’s chest. 

Raleigh chuckles. “Ham,” he says, petting Chuck’s hair.

Chuck nips him, making Raleigh flinch a little. 

Yes, even though the world may be ending, Chuck and Raleigh are their own kind of happy. 

This is their happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> //Edit: This has been revised and edited. I t'ink it's better now. c:
> 
> This is my first, and won't be my last, How'd you like it? Constructive criticism. I am adding chapters to this, so I don't think it's finished. idk. Too tired. 
> 
> Btw, I wrote this at 3 am, so it's probably filled with grammar mistakes out of the yin-yang. & I haven't re-read it, & it switches tense as well. 
> 
> Oops.


End file.
